The present invention is directed to novel pharmaceutical compositions having antihypertensive activity. The compositions comprise (a) an aryl substituted alanine and (b) a substituted phenyl hydrazino propionic acid decarboxylase inhibitor.
Hydroxyphenylalanines and derivatives thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,818; U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,143 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,023. Benzimidazolylalanines are disclosed in J. Med. Chem. 17, 1223-1225 (1974), J. Med. Chem. 13, 741-742 (1970), and Abstract No. 964 of the Fifth International Congress on Pharmacology, July 23-28, 1972. The hydrazino substituted phenyl propionic acid class of decarboxylase inhibitors is also disclosed in the art. (See U.S. 3,462,536; U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,415 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,827). The combination of certain compounds, including hydroxyphenylalanines with decarboxylase inhibitors of this class is disclosed in the art. (Canadian Patent No. 737,907, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,839,585 and U.S. 3,462,536).
It has been discovered that novel aryl alanines and their esters in combination with the aforesaid decarboxylase inhibitors have enhanced antihypertensive activity.